Ichigo Kurosaki/Image Gallery
Ichigo Anime Pics Ichigo Las Noches.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki. Kurosaki family.jpg|Ichigo's happy family. Ep8MasakiFamily.png|The Kurosaki Family. Ep8MasakiDead.png|Masaki lies dead, with Ichigo under her. Ep8MasakiWipesIchigo.png|Masaki wipes Ichigo's face. Young ichigo.jpg|Young Ichigo with Tatsuki Arisawa. Ep37IchigoSadoCoin.png|Ichigo and Yasutora Sado. Chad and Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo risking his life to protect Sado's coin. Ichigo_&_Chad_meet_Keigo_&_Mizuiro.jpg|Ichigo & Sado meet Keigo and Mizuiro. Episode109Flowers.png|Ichigo gets flowers for the Dead Girl. Isshin_kicks_Ichigo_(ep1).png|Ichigo being kicked by Isshin. Ichigo meets Rukia2.png|Ichigo meets Rukia. Hollow2.jpg|Ichigo vs. Fishbone D. Bleach 1pt5.png|A wounded Rukia about to give Ichigo her power. Ichigoshinigami.jpg|Ichigo becomes a Shinigami. Fishbone purified.png|Ichigo purifies Fishbone D. Hexapodus dies.png|Ichigo purifies Hexapodus. Hexapodus loses its legs.png|Ichigo cuts of Hexapodus's legs. Ep2YuzuLooks.png|Yuzu looks for her pyjamas in Ichigo's room. IchigoVsAcidwire.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki are attacked by the Hollow, Acidwire. Ichigo Protects Orihime from Acidwire.jpg|Ichigo protects Orihime. IchigoStopsAcidwireBlow.jpg|Ichigo stops Acidwire's blow. AcidwireTailSlamsIchigo.jpg|Acidwire tail slams Ichigo. Bleach 2pt2.png|Rukia removes Ichigo’s soul from his body. Modsoul profile.png|Ichigo confronts Kon in his body. Ichigo,_Rukia,_Juice_&_Shibata.png|Ichigo and Rukia with the cursed Parakeet. Ep4YuzuTellsIchigoKarinSick.png|Yuzu tells Ichigo that Karin is sick. Ichigo_finds_weakened_Karin.png|Ichigo finds Karin. Ep5IchigoArrives.png|Ichigo stands on Shrieker's head. IchigoEngagesShrieker.jpg|Ichigo vs. Shrieker. Ichigo vs. Shrieker.jpg Ichigo Kurosaki returns Shrieker's bombs.png|Ichigo returns Shrieker's bombs. Ichigo_Kurosaki_and_Soul_Candy.png|Ichigo with a Soul Candy dispenser. Ichigo_asks_Rukia_about_Kon.png|Ichigo asks Rukia about Kon. Ichigo-and-rukia.jpeg|Ichigo getting stepped on by Rukia for questioning her. Ep6IchigoAnger.png|Ichigo's reaction to Operation Spearhead. Rukia_Kuchiki_Confronts_Ichigo_Kurosaki_about_his_mother's_death.png|Ichigo being confronted by Rukia. Grand_fisher_attacks_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo fights Grand Fisher. Ichigo_Grand_Fisher_Karin.png|Ichigo vs. Grand Fisher. Grand_Fisher_Stops_Ichigo_Kurosaki_with_image_of_Masaki_Kurosaki.png|Ichigo being stopped by Grand Fisher. Ichigo_is_impaled_by_Grand_Fisher.png|Ichigo is impaled by Grand Fisher. Damage grand fisher.jpg|Ichigo stabs and wounds the Grand Fisher. IchigoDamagesGrandFisher.png|Ichigo injures Grand Fisher. Isshin_&_Ichigo_talk_serious.png|Ichigo and Isshin. IchigoAsksRukiaToLetHimRemainAShingami.jpg|Ichigo asks Rukia to let him remain as a Shinigami. Orihime_Apologizes_to_Ichigo.png|Ichigo and Orihime. Ichigo fends off Jibakurai.png|Ichigo fends off the Demi-Hollow. I&KvDH profile.png|Ichigo and Don Kanonji. Kanonball.png|Kanonji uses his Golden Cannonball to free Ichigo. Ichigodftdemihollow.png|Ichigo attacks the Demi-Hollow. TheGangAtThePrinciplesOffice.jpg|Ichigo and his friends are called before the school principal. MizuiroFirstAppears.jpg|Ichigo, Mizuiro and Keigo. Ichigo kicks Fat Ghost (ep 11).png|Ichigo fends off a clingy Plus. IchigoRunsIntoRukiaAndKon.jpg|Ichigo, Kon and Rukia. Ichigo_asks_Uryu_to_work_together.png|Ichigo and Uryū Ishida_and_ichigo.JPG|Ichigo and Uryū working together Ichigo Kurosaki attacks Menos Grande.png|Ichigo attacks a Menos Grande. MenosKicksIchigoAway.jpg|The Menos Grande kicks Ichigo away. IshidaSavesIchigo.jpg|Uryū saves Ichigo by firing his excess energy. Ichigo,_Uryu_and_Mizuiro_having_lunch.png|Ichigo, Ishida and Mizuiro having lunch together. Ichigo_finds_Kon_Tied.png|Ichigo finds a taped up Kon. Ichigo_&_Renji_fight.png|Ichigo vs. Renji Renji_Injures_Ichigo_with_Shikai.png|Ichigo being injured by Renji. Ichigo's_sword_is_sliced.png|Ichigo's sword is broken by Byakuya as he tries to finish Renji. Rukia_kicks_Ichigo's_arm_away.png|Ichigo being rebuffed by Rukia as she leaves with Byakuya. Ichigo_throws_Tessai_out_of_bed.png|Ichigo throws Tessai off him. Ichigo&UraharaZanp.PNG|Urahara holds Benehime over Ichigo. Orihime_&_Ichigo_talk.png|Ichigo and Orihime talk about Rukia's departure. MizuiroWithIchigo.jpg|Ichigo, Muizuro and Keigo Ichigo wacks Watermelon Keigo.png|Keigo asks a blindfolded Ichigo where the watermelon is... Ep17UraharaOverIchigo.png|Urahara warns Ichigo. Ururu_Vs_Ichigo.png|Ichigo vs. Ururu UruruDeliversPowerfulKick.jpg|Ururu kicks Ichigo Ururu attacks Ichigo.PNG Chain of Fate.PNG|Ichigo's Chain of Fate. Tessai Cuts Ichigo's Soul Chain.png|Tessai severs Ichigo's Chain of Fate. Ichigo_awakens_in_inner_world.png|Ichigo in his inner world Ichigo_finds_his_powers.png|Ichigo finds his Zanpakutō handle in a box. The new Ichigo emerges.png|Ichigo emerges from the Shattered Shaft. Ichigo_and_Urahara_clash_swords.png|Ichigo's sword cut apart by Kisuke Urahara. Zangetsu.PNG|Ichigo's Shikai, Zangetsu. Urahara's_blood_message_to_Ichigo.png|Ichigo reads Urahara's note Isshin_gives_Ichigo_a_protective_charm.png|Ichigo being given a protection charm by Isshin. Ep20UraharaLaughs.png|Ichigo's friends study his body and soul form. Ikkanzaka jidanbou-12733.jpg|Ichigo vs. Jidanbō Ichigo's new strength.jpg|Ichigo shows his new strength against Jidanbō. YoruichiBeratingIchigo.jpg|Ichigo attempts to face Gin Ichimaru as Yoruichi berates him. Ganju_Kicks_Ichigo.png|Ichigo being beaten by Ganju. Result Of Kukaku's Anger.png|Kūkaku damages her home while injuring Ichigo and Ganju. Sphere Collapses.png|Kidō sphere collapses leaving heroes stranded in mid air. Ikkakuusingscabbardlk3.png|Ichigo vs. Ikkaku Madarame. HostageMistake.png|Ichigo and Ganju take Hanatarō Yamada hostage. GanjuBringsAFriend.png|Ichigo gives out to Ganju for bringing Hanatarō with him. Ichigovsrenji.jpg|Ichigo facing off Renji. Abarai renji and kurosaki ichigo-12703.jpg|Ichigo vs. Renji. IchigoCantStopZabimaru.png|Ichigo Can't stop Renji's attack with his Shikai. IchigoGetsBackUp.png|Ichigo gets back up after Zabimaru's attack, more determined. Ichigo Attacks Renji (ep31).png|Ichigo fighting Renji in their second battle. IchigosResolve.png|Ichigo rediscovers his resolve against Renji. Ep34HanataroHeals.png|Ichigo being healed by Hanatarō ThroughSewers.png|Hanataro's path through sewers. InSewers.png|Hanataro takes them through sewers and tells them of Rukia. Zaraki-vs-ichigo.jpg|Ichigo vs. Kenpachi Zaraki Kenpachi cuts through Zanpakuto.jpg|Ichigo stabbed through his Zanpakutō by Kenpachi. Zangetsuichigo.jpg|Ichigo helped by Zangetsu IchigovsKenpachi.png|Ichigo vs. Kenpachi: final blow. Ichigo unconcious.jpg|Ichigo unconscious after fighting Kenpachi. Kenpachi unconscious.jpg|Ichigo and Kenpachi lying defeated. Ep41YoruichiDresses.png|Ichigo and Yoruichi. Ep41IchigoArrives.png|Ichigo using Yoruichi's flying device. Ichigo_Rukia_Reunion_ep41.png|Ichigo and Rukia. YoruIchiByaku.png|Yoruichi carrying an unconscious Ichigo while escaping from Byakuya. Zangetsusummonsmanyblades.jpg|Ichigo watches as Zangetsu summons swords. Ichigobankaitraining.jpg|Ichigo undergoes Bankai training with Zangetsu. Zangetsufightingichigo.jpg|Ichigo's 19th sword being destroyed by Zangetsu. Yoruichitellsichigoabouturahara.jpg|Ichigo relaxing in the hot spring with Yoruichi. Ichigoblocksthesokyoku.jpg|Ichigo arriving to save Rukia from execution. Ichigosavesrukia.jpg|Ichigo frees Rukia from the Sōkyoku execution stand. IchigoBleach5jpg6.jpg|Ichigo stops Renji's pursuers. Ichigo_defeats_Chojiro_&_Isane.jpg|Ichigo defeats Chōjirō and Isane. Ichigoandbyakuyaclash.jpg|Ichigo challenges Byakuya Ichigo_(184).jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki in Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu Tensa Zangetsu.png|Ichigo's Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. Ep58CutsAllBlades.png|Ichigo deflecting Byakuya's Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Ichigo holds sword to Byakuya's neck.png|The final fight of Byakuya and Ichigo. ByakuyavsHollowIchigo.jpg|Hollow Possessed Ichigo attacking Byakuya. Byakuyavsichigo.jpeg|Ichigo and Byakuya going for finishing blows. Ichigo_stops_Aizen.jpg|Ichigo stops Aizen's attack on Renji. Aizendefeatsichigo.jpg|Sōsuke Aizen effortlessly defeats Ichigo. Ep62OrihimeHeals.png|Orihime heals Ichigo after his final fight with Byakuya. Ep63ZarakiWantsRematch.png|Zaraki cuts Ichigo's wooden sword to challenge him. Ichigo_and_and_byakuya.jpg|Ichigo, Renji & Byakuya. Ep64KurosakiBreakfast.png|Things return to normal in the Kurosaki Clinic. Ep64IchigoHollow.png|Ichigo kills a Hollow. Ep65UryuPicksLock.png|Ichigo watches as Uryū picks Orihime's door. Ep67RenjiIchigoCaught.png|Ichigo and Renji are caught struggling. Ep67KurodoGivesHimselfAway.png|Kurōdo gives himself away as Sado. Ep68LetterReceived.png|Ichigo receives Ririn's letter. Ep68IchigoTriesBankai.png|Ichigo's Bankai fails. Ep68CulpritUrahara.png|The culprit is revealed to be Urahara. Ichigo_asking_for_urahara's_phone.jpg|Ichigo being held back by Jinta, Ururu, Uryū and Renji Renji Uryū and Ichigo in the museum.jpg|Renji, Uryū and Ichigo in the museum. Zanketsu.jpg|Alternative and offending spelling of Zangetsu. Orihime holding Tatsuki's wristband.jpg|Orihime holding Tatsuki's wristband with Ichigo, Uryū and Sado looking. Ichigo and friends pointing fingers.jpg|Ichigo and friends blame each other. Renji and Ichigo arguing.jpg|Renji and Ichigo arguing. Ichigo&Renji back2back.jpg|Ichigo and Renji find their Gigai slumped beside each other. Ep68CulpritUrahara.png|Discovering that the culprit is Urahara. Episode69YoshinoMeetsIchigo.png|Ichigo meets Yoshino. Episode69IchigoVSYoshino.png|Ichigo vs Yoshino. Episode69IchigoRirinDown.png|Ririn and Ichigo. Episode71VisitUryu.png|Ichigo and co visit Uryū Ishida in hospital. Episode72FloorFloods.png|The hospital floor begins to flood heavily. Episode72IchigoGasTank.png|Ichigo uses a gas canister to stop the water. Episode73EncasedInWater.png|Renji, Rukia and Ichigo are caught. Episode73HoBanBattle.png|Renji and Ichigo surrounded by water columns. Episode73HoBanAttack2.png|Using the water in their bodies. Episode74IchigoFindsUryu.png|Ichigo thinks he's found Uryū. Ep75SearchForBounts.png|Ichigo and friends, including Mod Souls, search for Bounts and Uryū. Ep75DiscoveringMansion.png|Ichigo and company find Kariya Jin's mansion. Ep75MeetingKariya.png|Ichigo meets Kariya for the first time. Utagawa traps Ichigo in Snake Net.png|Ryō traps Ichigo within Fried's Snake Net. RyoSendsMultipleSnakes.jpg Ichigo-vs-Utagawa.jpg Ichigo-vs-Maki.jpg MakiAttacksIchigo.jpg KariyaCallMakiBack.jpg Ichigo talking to Ririn.jpg Episode82IchigoOverwhelmed.png|Ichigo is overwhelmed by Dalk. Episode82IchigoCaught.png|Ichigo is caught is Dalk's web. Ep82DalkVsHollowIchigo.png Ichigo_vs._Dalk.jpg|Ichigo vs. Dalk Episode85KiraOffersIchigoSupport.png Episode89GroupListens.png|The group listens. Episode89IchigoRenjiGoOn.png|Ichigo and Renji go on. Episode89SavedByHisagiKira.png|Hisagi and Kira arrive to help. Episode89OrihimeSavesIchigo.png|Orihime protects Ichigo and Ririn. Episode90KariyaInjuresIchigo.png|Kariya punches Ichigo. Kariya Elbow Block.jpg|Ichigo and Kariya battle again. Episode91KariyaIchigoEngage.png|Kariya and Ichigo locked in battle. Grabbing Ichigo By The Hair.jpg Knee To The Stomach.jpg Stopping Getsuga.jpg Kariya Zangetsu.jpg Episode91IchigoStabsHimself.png|Ichigo stabs himself with Zangetsu. Ichigo In His Inner World.jpg Ichigo And Kariya Clash.jpg Ichigo Against Kariya.jpg Kariya reveals the Bounts' true plan - Episode 90.png|Kariya reveals the Bount's true plans to Ichigo. Episode91GoingBack.png|The group leave for Soul Society. ByakuyaIchigoOrihime.png|Orihime stops Ichigo from beginning an argument with Byakuya. Episode95ThreeWay.png|Ichigo gets involved. Episode96ThreeExtremes.png|Byakuya attacks Kariya with Ichigo in the way. Episode96DalksIntervenes.png|Dalk interrupts the battle. Episode97DiscussingBountsCreation.png|Ran'Tao explains the Bount's creation and reason for existence. Episode97LeavingRanTao.png|Uryu and Ichigo leave Ran'Tao. Episode102HelpingNemu.png|Sado and Ichigo help an injured Nemu. Episode105HitsugayaReturns.png|Ichigo in Hitsugaya's office. Episode105OrihimeKiraArrive.png|Ichigo in Hitsugaya's office. Ichigo appears before Kariya.png|Ichigo appears before Kariya. Ep107 IchigoBankai1.png Episode107IchigoProtects.png|Ichigo protects Ran'Tao and Uryū. Episode107IchinoseVIchigo.png|Ichinose clashes with Ichigo. Ichigo_vs._Kariya.jpg|Ichigo vs. Jin Kariya Kariya_and_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo vs. Jin Sword Vs Wind.jpg Jin_vs_ichigo.JPG|Ichigo and Kariya clash powers Episode109IchigoRukiaRenji.png|Ichigo, Rukia and Renji reflect on the Bount. Episode109IchigoStopsKon.png|Ichigo stops Kon from staying with Rukia. Episoded109UkitakeAdvisesIchigo.png|Ukitake advises Ichigo about the Bount. Ichigo's_Substitute_Shinigami_Badge.png|Ichigo's substitute Shinigami badge. Shinji attacks Ichigo.jpg|Hirako attempts to recruit Ichigo. Ichigovs.Shinji.jpg|Ichigo vs. Shinji. Shinji_attacks_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo fighting Shinji. Karin_Questions_Ichigo.png|Ichigo being questioned by Karin. Karin_stopping_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo being stopped by Karin. IchigoKurosaki.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki Ichigo vs Yammy.jpg|Ichigo blocks an attack from Yammy Llargo. Urahara_protects_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo being protected by Urahara and Yoruichi. Ichigo_vs._Hollow.jpg|Ichigo vs. a Hollow. Ichigo_saves_Chad_from_Di_Roy.jpg|Ichigo saves Sado from Di Roy. Ichigo vs. Grimmjow - Round 1.jpg|Ichigo fights Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Ichigo fighting Shinji.jpg|Ichigo facing off against Shinji. Hiyori_&_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo vs. Hiyori Vizards pin Hollow Ichigo to ground.png|The other Visored stop Ichigo's inner Hollow from killing Hiyori Sarugaki. Vizards watch Ichigo train.jpg|Ichigo and the Visored. Kensei vs Hollow Ichigo.jpg|Kensei attacking a Hollowfied Ichigo. Ichigo_fights_Hollow_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo fights Hollow Ichigo Ichigo&Hollow Ichigo - BANKAI!!.png|Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo. Ichigo_Kurosaki_fights_Vision_of_Kenpachi_Zaraki.png|Ichigo fighting a hallucination of Kenpachi Bleach124.png|Ichigo being stabbed by Hollow Ichigo Ichigo_and_his_Inner_Hollow.png|Ichigo faces off against Hollow Ichigo Ichigo_Kurosaki_defeats_Hollow_Ichigo.png|Ichigo defeating Hollow Ichigo Hiyori and Ichigo training.jpg|Hiyori trains Ichigo. Orihime Inoue talks to Ichigo Kurosaki.png|Orihime talking to Ichigo Ichigo_vs_Grimmjow_-_2nd_Fight.jpg|Ichigo vs. Grimmjow for the second time. Orihime&Ichigosmall.png|Ichigo and Orihime Renji silences Ichigo.png|Renji stops Ichigo from protesting over going to Hueco Mundo. MisatoHittingIchigo.jpg|Ichigo being hit by Misato Ochi. Tatsuki confronts Ichigo.png|Ichigo and Tatsuki. IshidaIchigoChadEnterHuecoMundo.png|Ishida, Ichigo and Sado enter Hueco Mundo. Spirit Shell Cracking.jpg Ep149HuntForNel.png|Ichigo, Renji and Sado hunt for Rukia. Ep147Surrounded.png|Ichigo and Renji are surrounded by Hollows in the Forest of Menos. Five ways.jpg|Ichigo and the others separate. Ichigo vs. Dordonii.jpg|Ichigo vs. Dordonii. Dordonii attacking Nel.jpg|Dordonii attempts to attack Nel Tu while Ichigo holds her. Ulquiorra fights Ichigo.jpg|Ulquiorra provokes Ichigo into attacking him. IchigoAndUlquoirraClashForTheFirstTime.jpg|Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra UlquoirraConsumedByGetsuga.jpg|Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō being used against Ulquiorra. UlquoirraStabsIchigo.jpg|Ulquiorra stabs Ichigo in the chest with his bare hand. Ulquiorra stabs Ichigo.png|Ulquiorra stabs Ichigo with his hand. Ichigo Masked.jpg|Ichigo's mask while fighting Grimmjow. IchigovsGrimmjow2K.png|Ichigo and Grimmjow fight. Ichigo protects Nel & Orihime.jpg|Ichigo protecting Orihime and Nel from Grimmjow's attack. IchigovsGrimmjow.png|Ichigo and Grimmjow GrimmjowVsIchigoSlashsGrimmjow.jpg|Ichigo slashing Grimmjow. GrimmjowVsIchigoAftermath.jpg|Ichigo after defeating Grimmjow. Ep190NnoitraAttacksGrimmjow.jpg|Ichigo watching as Grimmjow is taken out by Nnoitra. Ep190NnoitraOverwhelms.png|Nnoitra piles on the pressure. Ep191IchigoAttacks.png|Ichigo swings at Nnoitra. Ichigo vs nnoitra.jpg|Ichigo's Bankai grabbed by Nnoitra. Ep192NellielHelpsIchigo.png|Nelliel helps Ichigo. Ep192NellielIchigoVsNnoitra.png|Ichigo and Nelliel versus Nnoitra. Ichigo_vs_Tesla.jpg|Ichigo being beaten by Tesra. KenpachiRescuesIchigo.jpg|Kenpachi arrives in Hueco Mundo and rescues Ichigo. E196 Yachiru kicks Ichigo.png|Yachiru kicks Ichigo. Rudobōn_attacking_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo vs. Rudobon. IchigoKurosaki_(Vs_Ulquiorra).jpg|Ichigo faces off against Ulquiorra Ichigo_vs._Ulquiorra_-_Round_2.jpg|Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra Ichigo_and_Ulquiorra_battle.jpg|Ichigo and Ulquiorra Ichigo Vs Ulquiorra.jpg|Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra Cifer. Potential_ichigo_profile.jpg|Ichigo attacking. Ulquiorra_Surprises_Ichigo.png|Ichigo being attacked from behind by Ulquiorra Inoue defends ichigo.jpg|Ichigo being protected by Orihime while Ulquiorra attacks. Masked Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo summons his Hollow mask. Ichigo_Hollow_Mask_Yeyes.jpg|Ichigo with his Hollow mask on. Ulquiorra vs. Ichigo.jpg|Ulquiorra attempts to decapitate Ichigo. Greenlight_ichigo.jpg|Ichigo with his Hollow mask facing Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras. Ichigo_showing_his_defiance.jpg|Ichigo injured Oscuras Hole.jpg|Ichigo seemingly finished off by Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras. Ichigobreaksfree.PNG|Ichigo's breaks free of his Hollow's control. Yammy approaches Ichigo Rukia.png|Ichigo brings Rukia away from Yammy. Ichigo's New Hollow Mask.jpg|Ichigo's new Hollow mask. Ichigo Hollow Mask Close Up.png|Close up of Ichigo's new Hollow mask. Ichigo blocks Yammy.png|Ichigo blocks an attack by Yammy. Yammy grabs Ichigo.png|Yammy grabs Ichigo. UnohanaIchigoGarganta288.png|Ichigo and Unohana in the Garganta. Ep288UnohanaOffersRestoration.png|Unohana offers to restore Ichigo's Reiatsu. Ichigo's Arrival In Fake Karakura.jpg|Ichigo arrives in the fake Karakura Town. Aizen Ichigo too close.png|Aizen closes the distance. Ichigopounces.jpg|Ichigo pounces on Aizen. IchigoIsWinded.jpg|Ichigo tired while fighting Gin GinAppearsBehindIchigo.png|Gin appears behind Ichigo. IchigoDodgesGinsAttack.jpg|Ichigo is attacked by Gin's Bankai. YamishiniNoYariKnocksIchigoIntoABuilding.jpg|Ichigo is knocked into a building by Gin IchigoEngagesGin.jpg|Ichigo vs. Gin Jinzen 302.jpg|Ichigo training in the Dangai. TensaZangetsu grabs Ichigo.jpg Zangetsu pulls Hollow.jpg Merged Tensa Zangetsu V Ichigo.png|The merged Hollow Ichigo/Tensa Zangetsu battles Ichigo. Isshin Ichigo Dangai.png Ichigo vs fused Zangetsu.jpg Tensa impaling Ichigo.png ep 309.jpg|The merged Hollow Ichigo and Tensa Zangetsu impale Ichigo. Ichigo Pierced By Hollow Tensa.jpg Ichigo Arrival In Karakura.jpg|Ichigo arrives in the real Karakura Town. Ichigo Arrives.jpg Ichigo blocks Aizen's attack.jpg|Ichigo blocks Aizen's attack Ichigo Slashes Aizen.jpg|Ichigo slashes Aizen Ichigo Post Dangai.jpg Aizen Ring Attack.jpg|Ichigo is attacked by Aizen. Ichigo new Tensa Zangetsu (ep 309) 2.JPG|Ichigo's arm is burnt. New Tensa Zangetsu ep 309.JPG|Ichigo prepares to use the Final Getsuga Tenshō. Ichigo Final Getsuga.jpg|Ichigo using the Final Getsuga Tenshō. Mugetsu.jpg|Mugetsu Kurosaki Ichigo can't see Aizen.JPG|Ichigo looks away from Aizen being sealed. Ichigo Talks With Urahara.jpg|Ichigo and Urahara talking after Aizen's defeat. Ichigo Collapses.jpg|Ichigo collapses as his powers leave him. Ichigo, Rukia and Kon stand over the girl's body.png|Ichigo, Rukia and Kon stand over Nozomi. E317 Urahara warns Ichigo.png|Kisuke warns Ichigo about his fragile powers. E317 Hitsugaya arrest Ichigo.png|Hitsugaya attempts to arrest Ichigo as a material witness. Ichigo surrounded by Shinigami.png|Ichigo is arrested as a witness. Rukia appears before Ichigo.png|Rukia arrives at Ichigo's cell with Zangetsu. Rukia and Ichigo on the run.png|Rukia and Ichigo hide from the searching Shinigami. E318 Ikkaku Renji block Rukia Ichigo.png|Ikkaku and Renji confront Rukia and Ichigo. The Reigai prevent Ichigo and Rukia from leaving.png|The Reigai prevent Ichigo and Rukia from leaving. Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki vs, Reigai-Ikkaku Madarame & Reigai-Renji Abarai.png|Ichigo and Rukia versus Reigai of Renji and Ikkaku. Ichigo thrown across the ground by Reigai-Ikkaku.png|Ichigo thrown across the ground by Reigai-Ikkaku. Ichigo and Rukia fight the Reigai.png|Ichigo and Rukia fight the Reigai. Yoruichi binds Ikkaku Renji.png|Yoruichi helps Ichigo and Rukia by binding the Reigai of Ikkaku and Renji. Yoruichi regroups with Ichigo and Rukia.png|Yoruichi regroups with Ichigo and Rukia. Rukia and Ichigo emerge in the corridor after subduing Hiyosu.png|Rukia and Ichigo emerge in the corridor after subduing Hiyosu. Rukia and Ichigo observe Nozomi's message.png|Rukia and Ichigo observe recording of Nozomi. Ichigo, Rukia and Yoruichi at the entrance to the Senkaimon.png|Ichigo, Rukia and Yoruichi at the entrance to the Senkaimon. The Trio Run.png|Yoruichi, Ichigo and Rukia run towards the Senkaimon. Reigai-Iba sneaks up on Ichigo.png|Reigai-Iba sneaks up on Ichigo. Ichigo attacks Inaba, taking him by surprise.png|Ichigo attacks Inaba. Ichigo cut by Inaba's Zanpakuto.png|Ichigo cut by Inaba. Ichigo blocks Inaba's attack.png|Ichigo blocks Inaba's attack. Rukia protects Ichigo from Inaba.png|Rukia protects Ichigo from Inaba. Inaba Retreats.png|Ichigo watches Inaba retreat. Ichigo returns to Urahara Shop.png|Ichigo returns to Urahara Shop. Ichigo and his friends watch Orihime tend to Nozomi's injuries.png|Watching Orihime tending to Nozomi's injuries. Real Gotei 13 Headquarters.png|The captains and lieutenants gather in Ichigo's room. Ichigo saves Nozomi.JPG|Ichigo saves Nozomi from a Reigai. Rukia Removes Ichigos Soul.png|Rukia removes Ichigo from his body. Ichigo Kurosaki vs. the Reigai.png|Ichigo is surrounded by Reigai. Pill Congregation.png|Ichigo stands over some defeated Reigai. Kenpachi Tells Ichigo To Stay.png|Zaraki tells Ichigo to stay. Nozomi Heals Ichigo.png|Nozomi heals Ichigo. Ichigo Asks To Go To Soul Society.png|Ichigo asks to go to Soul Society. Nozomi Tells Ichigo To Be Safe.png|Nozomi tells Ichigo to be safe. Ichigo Fights Inaba.png|Ichigo fights Inaba. Inabas Ability.png|Inaba traps Ichigo in the Dangai. Ep328IchigoWakes.png|Ichigo awakens Ep328FigureAppears.png|Ichigo sees a figure before him. Urahara Renji find Ichigo.png|Urahara and Renji rescue Ichigo. Urahara explains Inaba dangai research.png|Kisuke explains about the Dangai and Inaba's interest in it. E330 Yuzu offers to answer Nozomi questions.png|Ichigo introduces Nozomi to his family. Ep340IchigosMaskBreaks.png|Ichigo's mask breaks off after protecting Rukia. Ep340AttackDivides.png|Yushima's attack splits. Ep340KonInNemu.png|Kon using Nemu's Reigai. Ep341MaskedIchigoGetsuga.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō on Yushima. Ep341IchigoBlocksYushima.png|Ichigo block Yushima. Ep341IchigoVsYushima.png|Ichigo battles Yushima. Ep341YushimaStopsIchigo.png|Yushima stops Ichigo from killing him. Ep341YushimaBeginsAttack.png|Yushima initiates his large scale attack to destroy Soul Society. Ep341IchigoDefeatsYushima.png|Ichigo defeats Yushima. Ichigo_Kurosaki.png|Ichigo Kurosaki Ichigo_Bankai_5.jpg|Ichigo in Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu Kenryu and Enryu take Rurichiyo from Ichigo.png|Rurichiyo is taken by her bodyguards from Ichigo. Lurichiyo at the dinner table.png|Rurichiyo has dinner with Icihgo's family. The group at the arcade.png|The group at an arcade. Ichigo, Rukia and Karin at the table.png|Ichigo, Rukia and Karin at the table. Ichigo's friends intervene.png|Sado, Orihime and Uryū intervene. Kenryu restricts Ichigo's movements.png|Kenryū stops Ichigo from proceeding further. Episode170KenryuExplains.png|Kenryū explains the situation. Episode170IchigoVsFirstAssassin.png|Ichigo Versus First Assassin. Episode170AssassinDies.png|The Assassin dies in the exploson. Epsiode170RukiaInterferes.png|Rukia interferes and helps Ichigo. Ichigo and Rukia stuck.png|Ichigo and Rukia are caught in Genga's attack. Episode175RiruichiyoIchigo.png|Rurichiyo shares her concerns with Ichigo. Ichigo and Hanza clash.png|Ichigo and Hanza clash. Ichigo vs. Hanza (Rematch).png Ichigo vs. Hanza - Final Battle.jpg Episode177HanzaVsIchigo.png Ichigo Vs. Hanza (Rematch).jpg Ichigo gets choked by his mother.png|Ichigo is choked by an illusion of Masaki. Ichigo breaks Saiga.png|Ichigo breaks Saiga. Ep180InformedOfWedding.png|The group is informed about Rurichiyo's wedding. Ichigo and Co. head towards the palace.png|In search of Rurichiyo. Ep180ResistanceAtManor.png|Ichigo and co. are faced with resistance. Ichigo blocks the assassin's attack.png|Ichigo protects Ruricihyo from an assassin. Ep181IchigoInterrupts.png|Ichigo interrupts the wedding. Ep181RurichiyoStabsIchigo.png|Ichigo stabbed by imposter. SoifonIchigo2.png|Ichigo and Suì-Fēng SoifonHostage.png|Ichigo takes Shū Kannogi as a fake hostage in front of Suì-Fēng. Ep182InWaterways.png|Shū, Ichigo and Rukia hiding in the underground waterways. Ep182SurroundedBy3rdDivision.png|Ichigo and co. surrounded by 3rd Division. Ep182ShuStopsThem.png|Shū prevents them from fighting. Amagai_vs._Ichigo_-_Round_1.jpg|Ichigo first fights Amagai. Ichigo points Zangetsu at Kumoi.png|Ichigo points Zangetsu at Kumoi. Amagai Vanishes.png|Ichigo, Rukia and Shū stand over Kumoi's body. ByakuyaStopsIchigo.png|Byakuya stops Ichigo from going Amagai's side. Ichigo Prepares To Attack Amagai.png|Ichigo preparing to attack Amagai. Ichigo Vs Amagai.jpg|Ichigo vs. Amagai IchigoVSAmagai.jpg|Ichigo fights Amagai Amagai Flips Ichigo.jpg Ichigo Amagai Mask.jpg Ichigo overwhelms Amagai.jpg Surprise Getsuga.png Getsuga Vs Fire.png Ichigo Amagai Final Clash.png Ichigo_215.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki Ep231YoruishiExplains.png|Yoruichi explains the situation. Ep231FreezingGround.png|Sode no Shirayuki freezes the ground in front of Ichigo and Rukia. Ep231AvoidsTsukishiro.png|Ichigo avoids Tsukishiro. Ep231IcyBlast.png|Ichigo distracted by icy winds. Sode_no_Shirayuki_fights_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo vs. Sode no Shirayuki Sode_no_Shirayuki_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo and Sode no Shirayuki Ep232SodeGetsBehind.png|Sode no Shirayuki gets behind Ichigo in their scuffle. Ep232SorenSokatsui.png|Ichigo watches as Rukia fights her Zanpakutō spirit. Ep232MuramasaAppears.png|Muramasa arrives at the scene. Muramasa Confronts Ichigo.png Ichigo Chases Muramasa.png Ep233ReachingZangetsu.png|Muramasa pulls Zangetsu out of Ichigo. Ep233HollowIchigoControl.png|Hollow Ichigo in control. Ep233MuramasaHollowfiedIchigo.png|Muramasa fights Hollowfied Ichigo. Ep234MuramasaInnerWorld.png|Muramasa appears in Zangetsu's inner world. Ep234HandsIchigoChest.png|Muramasa pulls out Hollow Ichigo. Ep236EnhancedGetsugaTensho.png|Ichigo's enhanced attack. Gegetsuburi throws his mace at Ichigo.png|Gegetsuburi hurls his mace at Ichigo. Gegetsuburi prepares to attack Ichigo.png|Gegetsuburi sneaks up behind Ichigo. Ichigo_Watches_Hitsugaya_fight.png|Ichigo watches as Hitsugaya fights Hyōrinmaru. Ep238IchigoHainekoTobiume.png|Ichigo is confronted by Tobiume and Haineko. Ichigo protects Momo and Rangiku.png|Ichigo protects Momo and Rangiku from Senbonzakura's attack. Ichigo approaches Muramasa.png|Ichigo appears before Muramasa. Ichigo approaches Byakuya and Senbonzakura.png|Ichigo approaches Byakuya and Senbonzakura. Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Senbonzakura.png|Ichigo faces off against Senbonzakura. Ep241RenjiInDenial.png|Renji refuses to believe that has Byakuya betrayed them. Nemu restrains Ichigo, as Mayuri administers the vaccine.png|Nemu restrains Ichigo, as Mayuri treats him. Yoruichi explains the situation to Kyoraku and Ukitake.png|Yoruichi explains the situation. Yoruichi tells Ichigo to go ahead.png|Yoruichi tells Ichigo to go ahead. Kazeshini binds Ichigo.png|Kazeshini captures Ichigo. Ichigo comes across Yamamoto's barrier.png|Ichigo finds Yamamoto. They await the outcome.png|Awaiting the outcome of Ichigo's attack. Muramasa reveals his true plans.png|Muramasa reveals his true plans. Ichigo, Kyoraku and Ukitake surrounded by Ryujin Jakka.png|Ichigo, Kyōraku and Ukitake surrounded by Ryūjin Jakka. Hyorinmaru and Hitsugaya intervene.png|Hyōrinmaru and Hitsugaya intervene. Ep249IchigoArrives.png|Ichigo arrives to confront Muramasa. Ichigo releases a Getsuga directly at Muramasa.png|Ichigo releases a Getsuga directly at Muramasa. Ichigo and Hitsugaya arrive at Urahara Shop.png|Ichigo and Hitsugaya at Urahara's. Ichigo subdues the Toju.png|Ichigo subdues the Tōjū. They regroup after the incident.png|Regrouping after the incident. Ichigo saves Haineko from the Hollow Toju.png|Ichigo saves Haineko from the Hollow Tōjū. Ichigo deflects the Hollow Toju's Cero.png|Ichigo blocks a Cero. Ichigo appears before Renji and Chimpette.png|Ichigo appears before Renji. Snakey hands Karin back to Ichigo.png|Snakey hands Karin back to Ichigo. Ichigo faces off against the Toju.png|Ichigo faces off against the Tōjū. Orihime Inoue and Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Mouthless Toju.png|Orihime and Ichigo vs. Tōjū. Orihime uses Soten Kisshun on the Toju.png|Ichigo watches as Orihime uses Soten Kisshun on the Tōjū. Ichigo and others around fire.jpg|Ichigo is confronted with versions of his friends in Isane Kotetsu's dream. Renji begging Ichigo to save Rukia.jpg|Ren Jin asks Ichigo to save Rukiruki in Isane's dream. Ichigo in Lamp Society.jpg|Ichigo and the others arrive in Lamp Society in Isane's dream. Ichigo saves Rukia from Sokyoku.jpg|Ichigo saves Rukia from the Solamp in Isane's dream. Ichigo3.jpg|Ichigo leaving his body. Renji and Ichigo Spar.jpg|Ichigo and Renji spar. Ichigo Beats Renji.jpg|Ichigo sparring. Ichigo Folds Laundry.jpg|Ichigo folds laundry. Rukia and Ichigo come across the body.png|Rukia and Ichigo come across the body. Ep323IchigoRukia.png|Ichigo clashes with Rukia's Reigai. Ichigo passes by his friends.png|Ichigo flies over his friends. Ep333YamamotoArrives.png|Yamamoto arrives on the scene. Ep334Protect.png|Renji and Ichigo protect the others. Ep334IchigoInabaClash.png|Ichigo tries to fight Inaba. Ep334IchigoShowsUp.png|Ichigo shows up to protect Nozomi again. Ep333RegaiUkitakeRedirects.png|Reigai-Ukitake redirects Getsuga Tenshō. Ep333ReigaiUkitakeVSIchigo.png|Ichigo battle Reigai-Ukitake. Ichigo awakens to Urahara.png|Ichigo awakens to see Urahara. Ichigos friends cheer him up.png|Renji and co try to cheer up the powerless Ichigo. Ichigo heads into the Cleaner.png|Ichigo attempts to recover traces of his power. Ichigo makes his way out of the Cleaner.png Ichigo regroups at Uraharas.png|Regrouping at Urahara's training area. Kon pep talks Ichigo.png|Ichigo and Kon chat. Urahara and Ichigo prepare to leave.png|Urahara and Ichigo prepare to leave. Kon is told he can come to save Nozomi.png|Kon asks to accompany Ichigo to Soul Society. Ichigo and Kon enter the Senkaimon.png|Ichigo and Kon enter the Senkaimon. Urahara warns Ichigo of risks.png|Urahara warns Ichigo of risks. Hollow Ichigo attempts a takeover.png|Ichigo's powers are returned, but are highly unstable. Ichigo bursting through the floor.jpg|Ichigo bursting through the floor Ichigo squished by the Gigai.jpg|Ichigo squished by the Gigai Ep330Shopping.png|The group shopping. Ep330UryuIchigo.png|Ichigo invites Uryū for dinner. Ep332ZarakiExplosion.png|Reigai-Kenpachi reappears. Ichigo bound to the floor.png Ep333NozomiIchigoYamaInaba.png|They face off against Inaba. Ep334InabaConfronts.png|Inaba demands Nozomi. Ep334IchigoDefeated.png|Inaba defeats Ichigo. Ep334EveryoneAttacks.png|Everyone attacks Inaba. Ep334Fight.png|Confronted by Inaba. Ep342 Ichigo&Rukia.png|Rukia disappears from Ichigo's sight. GinjoandIchigo.png|Ichigo returns Kūgo Ginjō's bag. Tatsuki gives out to Orihime.png|Ichigo annoyed over Tatsuki giving out to Orihime. Yuzu's Exam Result.png|Ichigo congratulates Yuzu on her exam result. Obuta beat down.png|Ichigo and Uryū knock Obuta to the ground. E344 Ichigo tied up by Ikumi.jpg|Ichigo tied up by Ikumi. E344 Ichigo Ikumi Kugo.jpg|Ichigo and Ikumi listen to Kūgo. E346 Kugo shows Ichigo Sword.jpg|Ichigo in Xcution's hideout listening to Kūgo explain about Fullbring. E346 Sado Ichigo in Xcution.jpg|Ichigo and Sado meet in Xcution's hideout. Ichigo visits Ishida.png|Ichigo and Orihime visits Uryū in hospital. Kugo taunts Ichigo.png|Kūgo taunts Ichigo. Riruka puts Ichigo in the box.png|Riruka places Ichigo in the Dollhouse. Riruka looks in on Ichigo.png|Riruka looks in on Ichigo in the box. Ichigo in the Dollhouse.png|Ichigo in the Dollhouse. Mad Beast Mode.png|Ichigo runs from Mr. Pork as he enters "Mad Beast Mode". E351 Jackie attacks Ichigo.jpg|Jackie Tristan attacks Ichigo Kurosaki with her Fullbring Ep2RukiaOrihimeGreet.png|Rukia hastily greets Orihime. Ep2RukiaBookArgument.png|Ichigo and Rukia argue over her book. Ep343KeigoIchigo.png|Keigo discusses Rukia with Ichigo. Ep343IchigoPunch.png|Ichigo punches the thief. Ep343Isshin fall out window.png|Isshin falls out a window. Ep343IchigoIsshinWindow.png|Ichigo tries to make Isshin fall. Ep344OrihimeFidgety.png|Orihime fidgets in Ichigo's bedroom. Ep349FullbringAwakens.png|Ichigo's Fullbring awakens. Ep349HearingRukia.png|Ichigo hears Rukia from his badge. Ep344IchigoIsshinPicture.png|Ichigo sees the picture father. Ep344KugoFollowsIchigo.png|Kūgo addresses Ichigo after following him to Urahara's Shop. Ep345OrihimeFantasy.png|Ichigo as he appears in Orihime's fantasy of how he invites her into his home. Ep345IchigoDream.png|Ichigo dreams about Rukia. Ep345TsukishimaAppears.png|Ichigo notices Tsukishima arrive on the scene. Ep346IchigoPhone.png|Ichigo call Xcution. Ep346Meeting.png|Ichigo meets with Kūgo. Ep346IchigoUsesCard.png|Ichigo uses the card. Ep351 Fullbring Focus.png|Ichigo's badge being used as his Fullbring focus. Ichigo and Sado rush to Orihime.png|Sado and Ichigo arrive at Orihime's apartment to check on her. Ichigos fullbring goes berserk.png|Ichigo's badge starts to go berserk. Ep347OrihimeProtectsIchigo.png|Orihime gets ready to protect Ichigo. Ep347IchigoStabsHollow.png|Ichigo stabs the Hollow he can't see. Ep347IchigoTsukishima.png|Ichigo walks passed Tsukishima. Ep347SadoIchigo.png|Ichigo encounters Sado/ Ichigo's swirling Reiatsu.PNG|Ichigo's Swirling Reiatsu Karin and Yuzu happy Ichigo is home.PNG|Ichigo tells Karin and Yuzu to go to bed Episode 346 Ichigo.png|Ichigo Kurosaki Ep348RirukaStopsIchigo.png|Riruka gets embarrassed and tells Ichigo not to come closer. Ep348PorkAttacksIchigo.png|Mr. Pork attacks Ichigo. Ep348ChaseContinues.png|Mr. Pork attacks again. Ep348PorkDistorts.png|Ichigo watches Mr. Pork change. Ep348BadgeLights.png|The Substitute Shinigami Badge emits Reiatsu. Ep349 Ichigo attacks Mr.Pork.png|Ichigo fights with Mr. Pork. Ep349GuardBlocks.png|The guard blocks the attack. Ep349BadgeMad.png|Ichigo's badge becomes unstable. Ep349IchigoSoaked.png|Ichigo yells because is his soaked. Ep349RirukaTellsIchigoHome.png|Riruka sends Ichigo home. Ep350IchigoSadoRush.png|Ichigo tries to call Orihime as he and Sado rush to aid her. Ep350IkumiInvitesIchigoIn.png|Ikumi invites Ichigo in. Ep350IkumiReassuresIchigo.png|Ikumi reassures Ichigo. Ep350IchigoDemandsToKnow.png|Ichigo demands to know what's going on. Ep350KugoShowsBadge.png|Kūgo shows Ichigo the previous Subtitute Shinigami's badge. Ichigo Fullbring Evolved.jpg|Ichigo's Fullbring Evolved Ep352 Ichigo Bringer Light.PNG|Bringer Light Ichigo activates Fullbring.PNG|Ichigo activates His Fullbring Ichigo attacks Tsukishima.png|Ichigo attacks Tsukishima Kugo defends Ichigo.png|Kūgo defends Ichigo from Tsukishima. Ichigo's Fullbring fades.png|Ichigo's Fullbring fades from his left shoulder. Ichigo's clash with Tsukishima.png|Ichigo clashes with Tsukishima Ichigo attacking Tsukishima from behind.png|Ichigo attacks Tsukishima from behind. Ep354SadoWakesUp.png|Sado sits up distressed. Ep354YukioActivatesHisPowers.png|Yukio uses his Fullbring on Ichigo. Yukio Generates 6 Lives.jpeg|Yukio gives Ichigo and Ginjō 6 lives each. Ep354KugoVsIchigo.png|Kūgo trains Ichigo. Ep356 Kugo v Ichigo.jpg|Kūgo counters Ichigo's attack. Ichigo's Fullbring is completed.png|Ichigo's Fullbring enters the final stages of its completion. Ep356KugoBlindsIchigo.png|Ichigo blinded by Kūgo. E356 Ichigo Kugo post explosion.jpg|Kūgo explains that Ichigo has completed his Fullbring. Ichigo tired doing push-ups.png|Ichigo, tired after doing push-ups. Ichigo talks with Ginjo.png|Ichigo talks with Ginjō. Ichigo's completed Fullbring.png|Ichigo's completed Fullbring. Ep358 Ichigo holding sword.png|Ichigo holding sword. Yukio Generates Hollows.png|Yukio generates Hollows for Ichigo to fight. E358 Ichigo confused.png|Ichigo's friends are confused why Ichigo is angry at Tsukishima. Ichigo Runs from Tsukishima.png|Ichigo runs from Tsukishima in shock. Ginjo finds Ichigo.png|Ginjō catches up to Ichigo. Ichigo Assaults Tsukishima.png|Ichigo in complete Fullbring form, begins his assault on Tsukishima. Yukio's tracking device.png|Yukio removes the tracking device from Ginjō. Ichigo Cornered.png|Ichigo is cornered by Tsukishima and the Xcution members. Tsukishima in one of Orihime's memories.png|Tsukishima in a memory of Hueco Mundo. Tsukishima cut by Ichigo.png|Tsukishima's arm lightly cut by Ichigo's attack. Ep359YukioAppears.png|Yukio appears to Ichigo and Kūgo. Ep352IchigoFBPowersEvolve.png|Ichigo's Fullbring powers evolve. Ep353IchigoOverhears.png|Ichigo realizes how much his friends have worried about him. Ep353IchigoLeapsAtTsukishima.png|Ichigo leaps after Tsukishima. Ep353SadoKugoWatch.png|Sado and Kūgo watch. Ep353IchigoVsTsukishima1.png|Ichigo vs. Tsukishima Kugo stabbed by Tsukishima.png|Kugo takes the hit for Ichigo Ep360KugoOverIchigo.png|Kūgo betrays Ichigo. Ep360IchigoUryuDown.png|Both Ichigo is betrayed and Uryū is down. Kugo laughs maniacally.png|Kugo bursts into laughter. Ep360OrihimeProtectsTsukishima.png|Orihime protects Tsukishima. Uryu arrives.png|Uryū arrives to help. Ginjo falls.png|Ginjō falls after being cut by Tsukishima. Chad punches Ichigo.png|Sado punches Ichigo. Ep352IchigoSurprisesJackie.png|Ichigo takes Jackie by surprise. Ep352JackieVSIchigo.png|Jackie trains Ichigo. Ep359KugoExplains.png|Kūgo shares his views. Ep359TsukishimaVSIchigo.png|Tsukishima vs. Ichigo. Ep361KugoInformsIchigo.png|Kūgo informs Ichigo of their plan. Ep361IchigosFullbringLeaves.png|Kūgo steals Ichigo's Fullbring. Ep361IchigoCries.png|Ichigo cries after losing his powers. Ep361IchigosChainsBreaks.png|Ichigo regains his resolve and breaks the chains. Ep361GiveThemBack.png|Ichigo demands Kūgo give his powers back. Ep361IchigoStabbedAgain.png|Ichigo is impaled again. Rukia Returns.png|Rukia stabs Ichigo with Urahara's special sword. Ep361IchigoShinigamiAgain.png|Ichigo is a Shinigami again. Ep361RukiaYells.png|Rukia berates Ichigo. Ep361RukiaWithSword.png|Rukia explains the sword. Ep361KugoIchigoFight.png|Kūgo clashes with Ichigo. Ep361IchigoSwingsHisSword.png|Ichigo swings his Zanpakutō at Kūgo. Ep361GetsugaPrep.png|Ichigo prepares a Getsuga Tenshō. Ep362TheShinigamiForce.png|The Shinigami force stare down Kūgo. Ep362ShingamiAndIchigo.png|The Shinigami appear behind Ichigo. Ep362KugoVsIchigo.png|Kūgo and Ichigo battle. Ep362KugosExplosion.png|Kūgo's reiatsu goes wild. Ichigo Manga Pics C112_cover_page_Ichigo_Kurosaki.png|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 112 C124_cover_page_Ichigo_Kurosaki.png|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 124 C137_cover_Ichigo_Renji.png|Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai on the cover of Chapter 137 C151_cover_Ichigo_Sōkyoku.png|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 151 C153_Ichigo_Kurosaki.png|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 153 C176_cover_Ichigo_kurosaki.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 176 C217_cover_page_Kurosaki_Ichigo.png|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 217 C289_cover_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 289 C253_cover_Ichigo_&_Nel_Tu.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 253 Ichigo Hollow mask (ch344).png|Ichigo dons his Hollow mask to attack Ulquiorra. M7 Bleach Ch350 07-08.png|Ichigo's Hollow transformation stands over Orihime. Ichigo & Aizen - Fake Karakura.jpg|Ichigo arrives in the fake Karakura Town. Ichigo pounces on Aizen (Take 2).png|Ichigo pounces on Aizen. Isshin Kurosaki reveals himself to Aizen (& Ichigo).png|Ichigo finds out Isshin is a Shinigami. Ichigo and Isshin.jpg|Ichigo supports an injured Isshin. Hollow Ichigo returns.jpg|Ichigo confronts his inner Hollow. Fused_Tensa_Zangetsu_and_Hollow_Ichigo.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu & Hollow Ichigo fuse together. Orihime_shields_Ichigo_from_Ulquiorra.png|Ichigo being protected by Orihime from Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra_released_fighting_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo being attacked by Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra_kills_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo defeated by Ulquiorra in his ressereccion form Ichigo_breaks_free.png|Ichigo breask free of his inner hollow. Tensa_Zangetsu_Face.png|Tensa Zangetsu Tensa_Zangetsu_rips_out_Hollow_Ichigo.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu rips out Ichigo's despair Tensa_Zangetsu_attacking.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu attacking Ichigo_Zangetsu_Music.jpg|Zangetsu and Ichigo on a music cover Ichigo_VIBEs,_pg153.png|Ichigo in Vibes Ichigo_Rukia_Senkaimon_VIBEs.png|Ichigo and Rukia in Vibes Ichigo_poster_akamaru_jump.jpg|Ichigo poster Ichigo_akamaru_2003_cover.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki 2003 cover. IchigoBlocksKamishiniNoYari.png|Ichigo blocking Kamishini No Yari. Ichigo_pierced_by_Cero_Oscuro.jpg|Ichigo with a hole blown through his chest by a Cero Oscuras. C183_cover_Ichigo_Hirako.png|Ichigo Kurosaki and Shinji Hirako on the cover of Chapter 183 C174_cover_Ichigo_and_renji.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai on the cover of Chapter 174 Ichigo_attacks_Yammy.jpg|Ichigo vs. Yammy Ichigo_Jinzen.png|Ichigo engaged in Jinzen Ichigo confronts Aizen.jpg|Ichigo confronts Aizen in Karakura Town while carrying an unconscious Isshin. C188_cover_Ichigo_Kurosaki.png|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 188. C189_cover_Ichigo_Ishida.png|Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryū Ishida on the cover of Chapter 189. C196_cover_Rukia_Ichigo.png|Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki on the cover of Chapter 196. C270 cover page.png|Ichigo and The Espada on the cover of Chapter 270. C278 cover page.png|Ichigo and The Espada on the cover of Chapter 278. C280 cover page.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 280. C282 cover page.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 282. Ch323 colourpage cover.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 323. Ch340 title cover.jpg|Ichigo and Ulquiorra on the cover of Chapter 340. C352 cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 352. Ichigo Trail Blazer.jpg|Ichigo's various stages. Ichigo blocks Aizen.png|Ichigo blocks Aizen's attack. Kurohitsugi - Full Power.png|Aizen uses a fully powered Kurohitsugi against Ichigo. Ichigo strikes Aizen.png|Ichigo strikes Aizen. IchigoItsThatAllYouGot.png Ichigolooksawayfromaizen.jpg|Ichigo looks away as Aizen is sealed. Become_Getsuga.png Ishi.jpg Tensa_impaling_Ichigo.png Ichigo Getsuga.jpg|Ichigo uses the Final Getsuga Tenshō. Kugo Ginjo and Ichigo.png|Ichigo returns Kūgo Ginjō's bag to him. Isshin out window.png|Ichigo sends Isshin out a window. Ichigo tied up.png|Ichigo after being tied up by Ikumi Unagiya. Ichigo congrats Yuzu.png|Ichigo congratulates Yuzu on her exam result. Ch426pg16 Ikumi with Kaoru, Ichigo.png|Ichigo watches Ikumi and Kaoru. Chapter433SadoShowsUp.png|Ichigo is surprised to see Sado at Xcution's hideout. Ch433pg18 Xcution members and Ichigo.png|Ichigo and the members of Xcution. Ichigo in Doll House.png|Ichigo in the doll house. Ch435pg4 Riruka looks in on mini Ichigo.png|a shrunken Ichigo talks to Riruka. Ichigofullbring.png|Ichigo trying to use Fullbring. Bleach_FullBringGetsugaTensho.png|Ichigo using his Substitute Shinigami Badge for Fullbring. Chapter440SadoNIchigoArrive.png|Sado and Ichigo rush to Orihime's side. Ch441pg3 Ikumi tells Ichigo not to look out for her.png|Ikumi tells Ichigo not to protect her from the truth. Chapter444IchigoBadgeBeserk.png|Ichigo's badge starts to go berserk. Ichigo reiatsu.png|Ichigo in a shihakusho once more. Chapter445IchigoTsukishima.png|Tsukishima attacks Ichigo. Chapter445TsukishimaOverwhelms.png|Tsukishima overwhelms Ichigo. Chapter445GinjoProtects.png|Ginjō protects Ichigo. Ichigo Attacks Tsukishima From Behind.png|Ichigo attacks Tsukishima from behind. C450 Kugo vs Ichigo.png|Kūgo fends off Ichigo's close range attack. Chap451Page16IchigosAbilities.png|Ichigo's Fullbring transforms again. Kugo suppresses Ichigo's Fullbring.jpg|Kugō suppresses Ichigo's Fullbring. Ichigos Complete Fullbring.png|Ichigo's completed Fullbring. Ichigo Fullbring Rear.png|Rear view of Ichigo's completed Fullbring, with sword. Ch453pg4 Karin Yuzu stop Ichigo.png|Karin and Yuzu try to stop Ichigo from hitting Tsukishima. Ch453pg13 Keigo calls after Ichigo.png|Ichigo flees from his home. Ichigo in complete fullbring, assault Tsukishima.jpg|Ichigo appears behind Tsukishima to attack. Tsukishima loses arm to Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo cuts off Tsukishima's arm. Chapter456OrihimeHelpsTsukishima.png|Orihime protects Tsukishima from Ichigo's attack. Chapter456ChadAttacksIchigo.png|Sado attacks Ichigo. C453p4Ichigo & Tsukishima.png Chapter457Page18GinjoTakesHit.png|Ginjō takes the hit. C459p7IchigolosesFullbring.jpg|Ichigo loses Fullbring. Rukia lieutenant.png|Rukia as lieutenant of the 13th Division, stabbing Ichigo. Ichigo new shinigami.png|Ichigo regains Shinigami powers. Ichigo and Rukia 460 cover.png|Ichigo and Rukia colour spread from chapter 460. Ch461p12 Ikkaku Kenpachi Hitsugaya Ichigo.png|Ikkaku, Hitsugaya and Kenpachi with Ichigo. Ichigo New Bankai.png|Ichigo's Bankai after he regains his Shinigami powers. Ichigo activates his Bankai.png|Ichigo activates his Bankai. -getsuga.jpg|Ichigo fires Getsuga Tenshō at Kūgo. Chapter 476 Ichigo attacks Kugo.png|Ichigo cuts Kugo. Ichigo greeted by Captains.png|Ichigo greeted by the captains upon his return to Soul Society. Ichigo and friends fight Hollows.png Ichigo Video Clips IchigoRegen.gif|Ichigo's Hollow Form's High Speed Regeneration. Mugetsu.gif NewGetsugaTenshō.gif|Ichigo's new Getsuga Tenshō. Ichigo Movie Pics Ichigo_about_to_perform_kenso.jpg|Ichigo about to perform Konsō. Dark_Rukia_fights_Ichigo_Kurosaki.jpg|Ichigo vs. Dark Rukia Ichigo_finds_a_way_into_valley_of_screams.jpg|Ichigo enters the Valley of Screams Ichigo_meets_senna_again.jpg|Ichigo sees someone very similar to Senna. Ichigo_ready_for_final_battle.jpg|Ichigo in bankai, Tensa Zangetsu Murakumo appears before Ichigo.png|Murakumo appears before Ichigo and his friends. Ichigo fights against Taikon and Gunjo.png|Ichigo battles against Taikon and Gunjō. IchigoSkullClad.png|Ichigo Skull-Clad. Shuren killed by Ichigo.png|Shuren shortly before being killed by Ichigo. Ichigo's Hollow Mask manifests itself.png|Ichigo's Hollow Mask manifests itself under the influence of Hell. Pursued by Kushanada.png|Kokutō and the others being pursued by a Kushanāda. Shuren Flame Manipulation.png|Shuren manipulates fire to attack Ichigo. Ichigo cuts Shuren.png|Shuren engages in battle with Ichigo. Taikon Appears.png|Taikon ambushes Ichigo in the ruins of his classroom. Zangetsu Pics Ep230_Zangetsu_Inner_World.png|Zangetsu meeting Ichigo in his Inner World. IchigoVSZangetsu.jpg|Zangetsu vs. Ichigo Ichigo_falls_as_Zangetsu_talks.png|Zangetsu talking while falling alongside Ichigo Ichigo_vs_Zangetsu.jpg|Zangetsu fights Ichigo Ichigo_v._Zangetsu01.png|Zangetsu vs. Ichigo Zangetsu spirit.jpg|Zangetsu Zangetsu-Ossan.png|Zangetsu Zangetsu_Profile.jpg|Zangetsu Zangetsu_Portrait.jpg|Zangetsu Ep233IchigoMuramasaZangetsu.png Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo Vs Zangetsu and Muramasa.png TensaZangetsu grabs Ichigo.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu grabs Ichigo. HollowTensa306.jpg|The merged form of Tensa Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo. Tensa impaling Ichigo.png ep 309.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu impales Ichigo. Ichigo Pierced By Hollow Tensa.jpg|Ichigo stabbed by Hollow Tensa Zangetsu. Tensa impaling Ichigo.png ep 309.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu impales Ichigo. Category:Images